


barry manilow x rod stewart ficlet - “do ya think i’m sexy?”

by shrek



Category: Barry Manilow - Fandom, Rod Stewart - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Picnic, Rod Stewart - Freeform, barry manilow - Freeform, do ya think i'm sexy, stewilow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/pseuds/shrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>barry manilow x rod stewart ficlet - “do ya think i’m sexy?”<br/>"Yes, Stewy, I think you’re barry sexy,” Barry Manilow told the man sitting across from him on the checkered picnic blanket.<br/>Rod Stewart slapped Barry Manilow. “Don’t ever call me ‘Stewy’ again!”<br/>Barry looked up at Rod with an apologetic stare. “I’m sorry, Stewy. Woops! I mean Roderick. May I call you ‘Rick’?”<br/>Rod Stewart became so angry he thought he might explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	barry manilow x rod stewart ficlet - “do ya think i’m sexy?”

"Yes, Stewy, I think you’re _Barry_ sexy,” Barry Manilow winked as he spoke to the man sitting across from him on the checkered picnic blanket.  
  
Rod Stewart slapped Barry Manilow. “Don’t ever call me ‘Stewy’ again!”  
  
Barry looked up at Rod with an apologetic stare. “I’m sorry, Stewy. Whoops! I mean Roderick. May I call you ‘Rick’?”  
  
Rod Stewart became so angry he thought he might explode. "MY NAME'S...NOT...RICKKKKK!!!!!!" He yelled. "I'll make _you_ taste my _stew_.." he said. 

"Ooh!" Barry Manilow exclaimed giddily. " _Man_ , _i_ will go down _low_ on you, Rod." Barry winked. 

Rod glared at Barry and raised an eyebrow à la Spock to Captain Kirk. He took a container of beef stew out of the picnic basket. 

"Oh, I thought you meant.. Nevermind." Barry said. "What's in the stew, Stewart?" 

Rod Stewart lost his temper. That was the final straw. If there was anything Rod Stewart couldn't stand, it was puns. Unfortunately, the man he was in love with loved puns almost as much as he loved him. Rod grabbed Barry Manilow and began to wrestle with him. it was extremely gay. Rod could feel his _Rod_ hardening against the other man. Barry Manilow and Rod Stewart gazed into each others eyes for a few moments, before they realized they were in the middle of a public park with children on the premises. Passersby gave disapproving looks. 

"Uh.. Sorry." Rod said to nearby strangers, embarrassed. Barry looked at his beloved Rod with an adoring smile. _Roddy Roderick Stewart_ , he thought, _I love that man_. 

They packed up their picnic supplies and started heading home. Rod slapped Barry's ass, causing him to drop the picnic basket. "DAMN IT, BARRY!" Rod shouted.

Barry giggled. "Oopsy!" he said as he bent over to pick up what he'd dropped. Rod Stewart checked out Barry Manilow's behind. _maybe barry would let him top this time.._ They went home. 


End file.
